While the benefits of exercise are well known, it is often the case that one lacks the motivation to exercise regularly and at optimal intensity. Several attempts have been made to develop devices, which entertain or motivate a person during exercise. The prior art holds various examples of exercise intensity sensing devices connected to electronic devices. However, such equipment is bulky and expensive. Furthermore, a complex apparatus, which integrates an exercise device with a video apparatus or other audio/visual components to stimulate exercise, cannot be easily adapted to the existing base of exercise equipment found in the home. Some of the existing examples use proprietary audio/visual equipment such as variable speed video players or devices, which produce television type images. Some employ heart rate target training strategies. Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple, adaptable, inexpensive and less cumbersome device, which provides the user with effective motivational feedback to encourage optimal exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,069 describes an exercise device/video game, which senses the speed of a pedaled exercise device and heart rate of the user. These signals are used to alter both the difficulty (resistance) of the exercise device and the play of the video game. This apparatus is dependent upon a fixed exercise device or one whereby ergonomic speed can be sensed. The entertainment form is active (interactive gaming.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,164 describes a video biofeedback apparatus that produces television displays that change with users psychophysiological parameters. The display is dependent on pre-recorded video signals on a videocassette. It does not offer entertainment as a motivational element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,095 describes a pre-recorded variable speed video display, which is affected by the ergonomic speed of an exercise device (treadmill.) It is dependent upon a variable speed video cassette player and a dedicated exercise machine. The entertainment form is passive but xe2x80x9ccannedxe2x80x9d being limited to the prerecorded outdoor exercise scenes, which vary only in the speed of playback.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,596 describes the remote control of an electronic device with input signals generated by an exercise device fitted with a speed sensor. This is dependent on a fixed exercise device and/or ergonomic speed sensor and the entertainment device is limited to only two operational modes. It does not incorporate heart rate target training as a means of inducing optimal results.
U.S. Pat. No 5,527,239 describes an exercise device capable of responding to user heart rate and adjusting the physical resistance of the fixed exercise device. The video display is a graphic representation of heart rate.
A modified universal infrared (IR) remote controller for television and audio components which is triggered by its user""s heart rate.
The objective of the invention is to provide a more powerful motivation (entertainment) for optimal exercise (target heart rate training) in a simpler, more universally adaptable and less expensive form than is found in the prior art.
The present invention specifically improves upon the prior art by incorporating heart rate target training and passive entertainment and by being independent of bulky and expensive exercise equipment. It provides a variable and continuous form of feedback in the form of entertainment volume changes.
Being able to enjoy audio/visual entertainment rewards the user. Heart rate target training goals are the basis for establishing optimal exercise.
A user simply exercises, with or without any type of exercise equipment and watches TV or listens to their stereo. A heart rate monitor combined with a wireless transmitter sends data to a nearby control unit. Within the control unit, a proprietary microprocessor commands the IR remote control to alter the volume or power settings on the entertainment device in accordance with pre-programmed parameters and individualized user settings for age and intensity level. If the user""s heart rate moves below or above the recognized target range, volume is gradually altered and ultimately power interrupted until the user reacquires the target range.
There are examples in the prior art of heart rate sensing devices controlling exercise equipment or video games. The field is also crowded with examples of speed sensing exercise devices to control electronic equipment. None of the prior art incorporates the benefits of heart rate target training with the simple motivational reward of watching television or listening to music. Further, the present invention is usable with any exercise equipment or none at all, is simple, lightweight and less expensive to produce than those found in the prior art.